The Amulet
by Cyendrea
Summary: A mysterious amulet is sent to Kim Possible, nothing seems wrong with it till she goes one a mission during a blood moon.


**The Amulet**

**I do not own Kim Possible. I write this only for fun.**

**This is a transformation and Futa story. If you do not like either stop reading NOW!**

**if you are still reading. On with the story. This story is rated M for strong scenes and language.**

**A mysterious amulet is sent to Kim Possible, nothing seems wrong with it till she goes one a mission during a blood moon.**

**A/N: I will be deleting this once i finish the extra parts for the story. look forward to the full story. The Amulet: Rise of the Wolf Queen.**

Kim is in her room room working on her homework the late afternoon sun giving her room a relaxing glow, someone knocks on her door. After telling the person to come in, her mom walks in holding a package.

"Hi sweetie. This came for you." Anne says handing Kim a small package.

"Hi mom. Thank you, who is it from?" Kim asks taking the package from her.

"I don't know, there is no return address." She says.

Kim frowns and picks up her Kimunicater, she scans the package finding no threats. Opening the package she finds a silver wolfs head amulet with gold eyes. "Wow, this is beautiful." Kim says putting the amulet on. Kim walks over to the mirror seeing how it looks.

"It looks good on you Kimmie Cub." Anne says with a smile.

"Thank you mom." Kim says with a smile.

The Kimunicater goes off with its familiar beep. "Whats the sitch wade?" Kim says to her tech friend.

"Its Drakken again, him and Shego have broken into JPL in California." Wade says.

"Ride?" Kim says running into her closet to change.

"Be there in thirty seconds." Wade says discontenting the call.

Kim walks out in her mission cloths, the amulet resting against her shirt. "Be careful Kim. I'll see you when you get home." Anne says kissing Kim on the forehead.

Kim smiles giving her mom a hug. "You know I will." Kim says with a smile before she runs outside as a chopper arrives. Ron is already their waiting on Kim.

**JPL Laboratories.**

When Kim and Ron arrives the sun has set, the stars are and full moon shine in the sky. Making their way through the halls Kim and Ron make their way inside. According to the map she received from from wade Drakken and Shego are located in the central server room. Kim stop along the way to take a drink of water, feeling hotter then normal.

"KP, you alright? You don't look so good." Ron asks sounding worried.

Kim waves Ron off. "So not the drama Ron. Its just a little warm in here." She says wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Ok Kp, just don't push yourself ok?" Ron says.

Kim nods and they keep keep moving towards the server room. Silently coming up on the door Kim peeks in to see Drakken sitting in front of one of the servers typing away at his laptop, Shego is leaning against the wall filing her nails, looking bored. Kim smiles unconsciously as she sees Shego, something inside of her stirs seeing the green skinned woman, she feels her pants getting a little tight and snaps out of her thoughts. Shaking her head she gives Ron the signal to move in.

"What are you trying to steal this time Drakken?" Kim says walking in, while Ron sneaks around to flank Drakken.

"Kim Possible? How did you find out about me?" Drakken asks scared.

"Who cares! I'm just glad that I will have something to do." Shego says putting her file away.

"If you took the time to disable _all_ of the alarms, you might be able to hide a little longer." Kim says with a grin.

"Well, well, well. It seems im rubbing off on you Princess, ready to dance?" Shego says with a grin igniting her hands.

Kim smiles getting into a fighting stance. "Lets do it Firefly." Kim says charging the green skinned woman.

"Don't harm the servers Shego, I need the information they hold." Drakken says going back to his typing as the two woman start fighting.

Kim dodges a punch from Shego and counters with on of her own. Shego see's it coming and sidesteps out of the way. Shego smiles and changes up, moving in to grapple with the red head. Kim is caught off guard, she recovers and fights to stop Shego from throwing her. With her so close, Kim smells the wild berry shampoo, and apple cinnamon body wash Shego uses. She takes a big inhale savoring the thief's scent, she looses her focus for to long, and is thrown to the ground by the raven haired woman.

Shego jumps on top of Kim raising her fist high. "Whats wrong Pumpkin, Mind not in the game?" Shego asks. She frowns looking down seeing the red heads face turning as red as her hair.

Kim feels her body getting hotter, and her cloths getting tighter. "I feel...Perfectly fine Shego. Its you that needs to pay attention." Kim surprises her by grabbing her with her legs, and throws her off. Kim hops up landing on all fours as she looks at Shego with a soft growl.

Shego lands and kips-up looking at the red head, then slowly takes a step back as she watches Kim start to grow. "Princess?" She asks nervously.

Kim begins to feel her skin itch, to burn. As the burning intensifies a low growl escapes her throat. Her skin was on fire! She glanced down at her arm, as her normally smooth skin begins to grow red fur. Her arm starts to contort, she watch's on as her arm begins to thicken with muscles growing on muscles. With a sicking cracking noise, her chest begins to expand to three times its size, ripping her shirt to shreds. Her ribs expands to hold the new muscles and organs, Kim screams as her shoulders are dislocated, expanding outward. There is a loud grinding noise as the base of her spin lengthened into a tail, ripping through her pants. Three inch claws erupt from each finger tip of her large hands. The fire and pain move down into her legs, contorting them, expanding the muscles pushing through her pants, ripping them further. Claws rip through her socks and shoes, as her feet lengthened to become part of her leg, her ankles becoming a third leg joint. Her face begins to hurt, as her nose starts to grow out into a wolf's nose, she growls as her teeth begins to grow into razor sharp fangs, her fur grows covering her face. She lets out a loud howl as her transformation is complete, the amulet hangs from her neck, the eyes changed to a jade green.

Ron, Drakken, and Shego look on if terror as Kim changes into a werewolf before their eyes. Shego is shocked even further to see a wolfs sex out of its sheath between, what was once the teen heroes legs. For the first time in her life, Shego is truly afraid for her life. As her howl ends Kim looks directly at Shego with her yellow eyes, a feral grin spreads across her muzzle. Standing at her full height of seven feet, Kim takes a step towards her, and mouths something that looks like. _"run"_

Against her better judgment, Shego throws a plasma ball at the red furred werewolf and runs as fast as she can away from the wolf. Kim smiles and takes off after her, leaving a stunned Ron and Drakken behind.

**Kpkpkpkp**

Shego runs through the halls trying to find a place to hide, her heart beat is pounding against her chest, running into an office locking the door behind her. Panting she looks around for away out. Their is a window that leads to the woods behind the building. The loud sounds of Kim Wolf can be heard coming towards her. She swallows grabbing a chair and throws it through the window. She jumps out and runs into the woods.

Shego has been running through the woods for thirty minutes, doing her best to cover her trail, she runs through a small stream, then doubles back running down the stream thinking on what she will do if she is caught. She stops to catch her breath, panting she leans against a tree looking up at the blood moon shining down on her.

A wood snaps getting her attention, she looks around trying to find the source of the sound. Her searching stops as she see's a pair of yellow eyes watching her. Tensing up she gets ready to run, as she turns, she see's a brown furred wolf growling at her. She turns ready to go another direction, only to be stopped by another wolf, looking back towards the yellow eyes she see's a jet black wold slowly step out growling.

The black wolfs leaps at Shego, as she gets ready to punch the wolf, a large furred wolf lands in front of her slapping the black wolf away with a growl of its own. It takes her a moment to realize that it is Kim who is growling at the other wolves, protecting her from them. The black wolf gets up and growls at Kim, who returns her own threatening growl. The lead wolf charges Kim no wanting to back down from the strange wolf. Kim grabs the wolf out of mid air and bites its head off, the tosses the boy to the now cowering wolves. She gives them one more growl and they turn tail and run.

"Kimmie? Are you there?" Shego asks softly.

Kim turns around facing Shego. She nods before she moves closer and takes in her scent.

"Your not planning on eating me are you?" She asks suspiciously.

Kim looks her in the eyes, a look of hunger in them, she gives Shego a soft lick with her tongue. _"Well I plan on eating some part of you tonight" _Kim says to herself.

Shego reaches up and gently pets the red furred wolf, she stops as she notices Kim's sex start to extend from her sheath. "Have you always had that Princess, or is that part of your transformation?"

Kim nods before pushing Shego down to the ground. She looks down panting happily looking at her emerald eyes prize.

"Wait! What do you think your doing there Kim?" Shego asks, trying to stand up, only to be pushed back down by Kim's large paw/hand and a warning growl from the wolf, one of her claws resting next to her throat. She looks up into Kim's yellow eyes afraid again.

Kim leans down licking Shego's neck, she gently takes her claw and cuts through her cat suit exposing the green skinned woman's breasts. Shego stiffens up as Kim begins to lick her breasts. Taking on in her mouth she bites down breaking the skin.

"OUCH! Watch it princess, that fucking hurt." Shego screams at the red wolf, who is smiling down at her. "What are you smiling...at...Princess?" She asks as she starts to get hot.

Kim steps back a few feet as she watches Shego writhe on the forest floor, the scent of the wolf growing from her.

The heat in her body emanates from her breast, her nipples harden as as arches her back breathing heavily. She begins playing with her breasts as black fur starts to grow from her skin. Kim takes the opportunity to move between Shego's legs ripping off more of the woman's cat suit, exposing her wet sex.

"Kimmie? What have you done to me? I feel so hot, my body is on fire." She moans out as her body begins to swell from the muscle growth.

"_I have claimed you as my mate Shego. Soon the heat and pain will pass, once it does you will be free." _Kim mentally says as she starts to lick Shego's sex.

Shego moans feeling Kim's tongue on her, she arches into Kim tongue and her legs contorts and shifts ripping through the rest of her cat suit. She rolls over as the position gets uncomfortable, her fingers dig into the ground as claws begin to grow from her fingers. Her face starts to change as it forms into a wolves muzzle, her panting gets heavier as her senses heighten and she can smell Kim's arousal.

Kim continues her ministration as Shego's tail grows out wagging above her head. Shego can feel herself reaching her limit as her body finishes changing, she lets out a loud howl as she has the largest orgasm of her life. She collapses to the ground panting, her transformation finished. Kim comes up and nuzzles Shego, stirring from the affection, Shego pushes herself up and looks into Kim's eyes. She smiles inwardly as the red furred wolf leans over and nuzzles her lovingly, she returns the affection thanking Kim for this gift.

"My mate, thank you for this gift." Shego says mentally.

"Your very welcome my lovely mate, you make such a beautiful wolf." Kim says licking Shego.

"So do you my mate." Shego stands up and sniffs Kim's muzzle. Kim returns the sniff and licks Shego's check. Shego returns the affection before she turns and run's off into the woods. Kim follows catching up and runs along side Shego. The two run through the forest playing with each other, taking little playful nips at the other one, enjoying the thrill of running. Stooping in a clearing Kim starts to groom Shego.

After Kim finishes grooming her mate, Shego stands up and presents herself to Kim. "Now take me, I need you inside me." She says looking back at Kim.

Kim stands up and sniffs her mates sex, giving it a loving lick before she mounts her. The two werewolves seal their mating as Kim enters Shego's sex. Kim thrusts into her mate pushing her knot inside. As the two climax they both howl to the blood moon. Still connected to each other, they lay down licking each other lovingly until they fall asleep next to each other.

**Kpkpkpkp**

Shego wakes up with the morning sun shining down on her, she yawns and stretches her arms as she sits up. Leaves fall from her hair as she looks around, she looks down noticing a naked Kim laying next to her, smiling she leans down and kisses her check. Kim smiles in her sleep from the kiss, moving closer to Shego. Feeling something press against her thigh she looks down to see Kim's soft sex.

Gently she rolls Kim on her side, earning a small whimper from the red head. "Shh, its ok Princess, im not going anywhere." She says softly calming her down. Gently reaching down she takes Kim's phallus in her hand and notices the she has both organs. "Your just full of surprises aren't you Kim?" She asks as she starts to stroke Kim's sex.

She is rewarded as Kim's toll starts to get hard, stopping at seven inches. Shego leans down and takes Kim into her mouth, Kim starts moaning as Shego sucks her tool. Soon Kim starts thrusting into the Shego mouth, picking up speed as she feels herself getting closer to orgasm. Kim screams out Shego's names as she cums in her mouth.

Shego swallows Kim's seed before cleaning off her tool and straddling the red head. "Morning Princess. So, shall we talk about last night?" Shego says giving Kim a passionate kiss.

"Morning to you too." Kim blush's returning the kiss. "I think we should."

"Well then, lets start with you getting big and fuzzy."

"I don't know how that happened, that was a first for me."

"Were you born with this Kim, or was it part of your transformation?" Shego asks stroking Kim's phallus.

Kim nods. "I was born with it." Kim looks away for a second. "Other then my parents, your the only other person that's seen it."

"And probably the first person you used it on." Shego says with a grin.

Kim smiles and nods.

Shego nods thoughtfully. "I noticed you had a wolf medallion last night, but now's its gone. Think that might have something to do with it?"

Kim feels her chest in a panic. "Where is it?" She asks trying to look around from under Shego.

Shego looks around, not finding it anywhere in the clearing. "Well its not here, if you lost it while we were running last night, I doubt you will find it." Shego sits up and rubs her belly. "So does this mean that I will be having your pups?" She smiles seeing Kim's face turn crimson.

"I'm. I'm sorry Shego." Kim says looking away.

Shego takes Kim's head in her hands forcing her to look at her. "For what? I didn't stop you did I? I have to admit though, as ways go for confessing your love, this certainly is an interesting way."

"So your not mad?" Kim asks worried.

"Funny thing, I cant be upset with you. It might be im still feeling the effects of what ever last night was, but its hard to be upset at something that feels so right. I don't know how else to put it." Shego says looking down at her belly.

Kim smiles looking up at the green skinned woman, she places her hand on top of Shego's. "I think there is no other way of saying it. I Love you Shego. I think I always have, I just never knew how to tell you."

Shego takes Kim's hand in hers and kisses it. "I know Kim, I've loved you from the first time we met, I knew we could never be together, I mean your the hero, im the villain, and then theirs your age."

"I'm eighteen." Kim says with a smile.

"Wait, what?"

"You don't have to worry about my age. I turned eighteen four months ago. I don't think we have to worry about the hero villain thing anymore, after last night, who do you think will be able to keep us apart?" She says pulling Shego down into a kiss.

Shego returns the kiss, she pulls back looking down as she feels Kim's tool poking her. "Your insatiable aren't you Princess?"

"You know how long I've been dreaming about this moment? Your my mate, and I don't intend on letting you go." Kin says poking Kim with a little more force.

Shego readjusts herself so she is positioned above Kim's tool, she lowers herself down inhaling as she is penetrated by her mate. Kim reach's up and plays with Shego's hard nipples as she begins to thrust into her. Shego moans out bouncing on her mates tool feeling it deep inside of her.

"Oh god Kimmie, your filling me up." She says between moans.

Kim grunts as she quickly lays Shego down and continues her pumping. "God your so tight, at this pace I wont last long." Kim says between grunts.

Shego wraps her legs around Sims hips pulling her deeper into her, moving her hips in time with Kim's motions. "I forbid you from cumming before me Princess. Do I make myself clear?" Shego says in a low growl.

Kim returns the growl looking into Shego's eyes, and intensifies her thrusts. Leaning down she kisses Shego's neck, before giving it a bite, marking her.

Shego moans loudly from the bite as she feels herself reaching her first orgasm. Screaming out Kim's name she tightens up on her phallus earning a scream from Kim as she cums inside her. Collapsing on top of her Kim lays there panting in Shego's ear.

Shego recovers quickly and rolls Kim over, and pins her arms above her head. "My turn Kimmie." She first gets Kim ready again, afterwords she starts to ride Kim hard. Kim wants to take control, but Shego keeps her pined and keeps the situation under her control. Leaning down she bites Kim on the shoulder leaving her mark, as their breasts rub against each other. Shego screams out two more orgasms before she lets Kim cum.

The sun is setting as the two lovers lay next to each other covered in dirt and sweat from there day of sex. As the sun sets, and the moon rises they both smile as the feel the familiar change begin. Once their transformation is complete they howl greeting the moon and nuzzle each other, before running into the woods in search of food.

**kpkpkp**

A lone female with long blond hair, and blue eyes watches through a monitor as the two werewolves run off into the woods. He types away on he keyboard the findings from the nights experiment. Putting on his gloves, he carefully handles the amulet storing it away in temporal lock box.

"Experiment 2X55 has concluded. Results. Same as the last four." she says into a recording device.

"On to the next dimension Dr Rose?" a male voice says over the comm.

"Yes, is the next artifact ready?" Rose says.

"Yes Ma'am, although I still say we should have left this in lock down." He says.

"Objections noted Maxwell, but this must be done. I need to know for sure." Rose says in a serious tone.

Max shacks his head setting the coordinates for the next dimension. "This obsession of yours will bring you nothing but misery.

Rose Stoppable."

**Kpkpkp**

**9 months later**

Kim Walks in carrying her catch from the days hunt. Shego is resting on their bed rubbing her large belly lovingly. Kim sets her gear down and walks over kissing her mates belly, and then giving her a passionate kiss.

"How are you feeling love?" Kim asks caressing Shego's face.

"Like a turkey on thanksgiving." Shego says groaning. "My water already broke, how much longer till moonrise?"

"Not long now. Suns already set. Lets get you outside." Kim says helping Shego out of the bed, and takes her outside to their den in the back. As Shego settles in on the soft ground Kim begins to undress.

"And here I am with out any dollars." Shego says with a smile.

Kim shacks her ass at Shego with a grin. Kim's eyes turn yellow as she watches the full moon rise from the entrance of the den. "Ready for this my love?" She asks in a husky voice as the transformation begins.

Shego looks at her mate and smiles as her own transformation starts, she whimpers as the pain intensifies and her first pup is born.

Kim nuzzles Shego watching as theirs pups are born, Shego's breaks the embryonic sacks and umbilical cords of er seven pups guiding them to her nipples to feed, She smiles looking down at her pups as the start to drink.

"Our pack is getting bigger." Kim says mentally giving Shego a loving nuzzle. Kim lets out a joyful howl as Shego cleans their pups, Kim's howl is joined by other howls off in the distance.

**Kpkpkpkp**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this, I plan to do other stories in this universe, updates for those will be come along as i get the inspiration for them. :P Thank you again, please review. Till next time.**


End file.
